Flying High
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Airline pilot Seth has just gone through a bad breakup. What can make him feel better? Seth/OC


For my darling friend Tina619.

***

Captain Roman Reigns let out a breath as the plane gained proper altitude. He glanced at his co-pilot, Seth Rollins, who looked like he had absolute no fucks to give. He hardly even looked awake.

"You okay man?"

Seth turned his head to look at his friend and co-pilot. "What? Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"You look out of it."

Seth shook his head. "Just a bit tired. Didn't sleep well."

"You haven't been sleeping well for a while, man. The woman still giving you grief?"

A small, bitter smile graced Seth's face. "No, we ended it. It's funny. I can see us getting along so well now, since sex and that connection is over between us."

"Sorry to hear that man, but it will get better." Roman knew about breakups. But he would always be connected to his ex since they shared a child. But he was happy again, having settled down with one of the flight attendants.

"Yeah. Sure."

Roman remained silent as the jet moved swiftly through the air. It wasn't an overly long trip today. They'd end up in Seth's hometown after this, the last flight of the day. He'd had another co-pilot earlier but Dean had gotten a call that his wife Shannon had gone into labor. Dean was over the moon about it and had the upcoming three months off to be at home with his new family.

Seth didn't really want to talk. His relationship had been so difficult over the last year or so. Every day seemed to bring a new argument from her. He was tired of the arguing. Sex was not going to hold the relationship together, no matter how good it was. In recent months though, even the sex seemed to be a facade. He didn't know what it was, and he just couldn't figure it out.

He looked over at Roman briefly. He envied him. He'd been with his ex for several years, even had a child, when they broke up. But it was over and Roman had Leslie now. They'd been together for almost a year and he knew his friend was planning on proposing once they hit the one-year mark in a month, if he could wait that long. Roman already had the ring.

With a sigh, Seth picked up the transmitter to check in with ground control. Everything was going good as far as the flight was concerned. He leaned back and looked up at the sky. It was so freeing up here. All he had to be concerned with was flying a plane.

"Knock knock!"

Seth heard Roman call for the woman– for it surely was one of the flight attendants– to enter to cockpit. She entered a moment later with a tray of drinks in her hands.

"Brought some refreshments."

"Christina, you know we can't be drinking on the job," Roman chastised.

"Oh for goodness sake, give me some credit. It's iced tea. I don't fancy plowing head first into a mountain today," she joked with a grin.

Seth hardly even acknowledged her presence, not even when she made a pointed greeting. She moved in closer to Roman to whisper to him.

"What's with him?"

Roman shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." She left Roman's side and neared Seth again. "What's up, honey?"

Seth looked up sharply, annoyed that his silence was being interrupted. "Nothing, Christina, go away."

Christina, however, was stubborn to a fault. She knelt down next time him, looking up at him, laying a hand on his thigh.

"You know you can talk to me, Seth?"

Seth looked down at her, his eyes giving no reflection of his thoughts. Then he just looked back out the window, ignoring her. Christina's eyebrows rose and she looked at Roman, who just shrugged. She stood up and left the room.

"Well," Roman said, "that was rude of you."

Seth remained silent for a moment as he checked the controls and made sure everything was how it should be. "Yeah well. Better that than to tell her to fuck off."

Roman's head turned, "Jesus man. I know it's tough ending a relationship but that girl is into you. And she ain't like your ex. She was trying to be nice to you. She honestly cares."

The two-toned man sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. "You're right. I'm sorry man."

Roman chuckled briefly. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"Well, it'll have to wait until we land."

Two hours later, the plane had landed, the passengers had disembarked and the crew consisting of Roman, Seth, Christina and Leslie headed to Seth's house in Davenport.

They had the next two days off and Seth knew he'd spend a good amount of that in bed. He realized that he had to start gathering up some of his ex's things around the house to send to her, but part of him didn't really care. He'd sooner burn it.

The foursome entered Seth's home, all of them branching off into different directions. Seth headed to the shower, Christina to the couch, Roman to the kitchen and Leslie to the living room to plug in her phone. She then joined Christina on the couch.

"What's up sweetie?"

Christina shook her head as she pulled off her flight jacket and tie. "Nothing. Seth was just being an ass."

Leslie pulled her suitcase in front of her, opening it up and removing her cosmetic bag and some clothing. She planned to take all their uniforms to the laundromat tomorrow for a fresh cleaning.

"When was this?" Leslie asked.

"On the plane. I took drinks to Seth and Roman in the cockpit and Seth was a complete ass. Didn't say anything, just ignored me pretty much," Christina said glumly.

"Well, he did just break up with what's-her-name."

Christina's head swivelled around to look at her friend. "What? When?"

Leslie looked up. "You didn't know?" Christina shook her head. "Damn." She leaned back on the couch, holding her cosmetic bag, crossing her legs. "They broke up three days ago. She's being a complete bitch about it. Blaming him when it was her."

Christina sighed. "I forgot that you're friends with her."

"No, I used to be friends with her. I stopped giving a shit about her when she started spreading lies about Seth and when I found out there was another woman."

"What!?"

The women's heads turned to see Seth standing in the doorway of the living room, wrapped in a dark blue robe.

"Uh..."

Seth crossed the room and sat on the edge of the couch near Leslie. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

Leslie tried to compose herself, not used to seeing her friend like this. "Uh–"

Seth grabbed her by the upper arms, almost shaking her. Roman heard the commotion and saw what Seth was doing to his woman.

"Hey! Seth, let her go!"

Roman moved to Leslie's side, forcibly pushing Seth away from her. Seth slid to the floor, head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Leslie. I didn't mean to be so..."

Leslie took a breath and rose up, before crouching next to the man. "Seth, I know you didn't. You've been under a lot of stress, I get that. I had no idea that that wasn't the reason for the breakup. I thought she'd finally told you."

Seth looked at Leslie with pain-filled eyes. "I had no clue that she– god, I can't even say it."

Leslie wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulder and the other around his belly. "I know. I was floored when I found out."

"How did you find out?"

"Walked in on a conversation and I'd just been talking to you so I knew it wasn't you she was talking to. This was last month. I told her to make things right with you or I'd tell you myself. No matter how much it would hurt, that was no reason for her to continue to make a fool out of you." She paused, fiddling with Seth's wet hair, pulling his head to lean against hers. "She sent me a pretty nasty email after that, accusing me of wanting you and calling me every name in the book. I told her to get bent and that we were no longer friends."

"You lost a friend, because of me?" Seth mumbled.

"No, sweetie. I got rid of a egocentric drama queen so I could be a better friend to a man who's been nothing but good to me."

Seth looked up at her, tears welling up in his eyes. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. He loved Leslie, he really did. Not the way Roman did but still.

"Love you."

Leslie smiled as she pulled out of the hug. She pushed his hair out of his eyes, gently cupping his cheek. "Love you too. After all, you are my brotha' from anotha' motha'."

Seth burst out laughing. "And you're my sista' from anotha' mista'."

They all laughed.

"Oh man," Seth said, "I'm beat. I need to sleep for a week or something."

Roman held his hands out, one to Seth and one to Leslie, helping them both up. He pulled Seth to him in a brief hug, letting him know without words that he was there for him. Leslie gave Seth another kiss on the cheek, before she and Roman headed off to their designated guest room.

Christina sat silently, watching Seth as he headed off to his room. He turned an offered her a half-wave before leaving the living room. She heard the door close a few moments later. She pondered the new information. Seth was now single, but broken-hearted. She couldn't make a move on him now. It would be too soon.

With a sigh, she rose up and headed to Seth's other guest room. As she passed by his room, she stopped when she heard sobbing. Seth was crying?

She didn't know what to do first. Should she go in? Or just let it go? Thinking that if she were in that situation, she'd want some comfort. Mind made up, she lightly knocked on the door.

"Seth? It's Tina."

"Go away," she heard him mumble through the door.

"Are you sure?"

Silence. Then, "No."

Christina slowly opened the door, her eyes immediately falling on Seth's crumpled frame on the bed. Her heart clenched at the sight. She knew what heartbreak was like, having been there a time or two.

She closed the door and neared the bed, uncomfortable with his display. Without warning, Seth reached for her, hugging into her. His grip was tight, squeezing her almost to the point of restricting her breathing. But she slid her arms around him and laid down with him, intent on being there for him.

Christina rubbed his back, mumbling nonsensical words of comfort. She knew the words wouldn't make it right but she couldn't help but try.

Endless minutes passed and Seth hadn't moved or even made a sound. Christina thought he might have even fallen asleep, since his grip had lessoned considerably.

"Why did she do it?" she heard him ask in a low voice.

She pulled from Seth's arms, not really wanting to because he felt wonderful, but now was the talking part of comfort. She kept a hand on his waist, adjusting the pillow under her head with the other.

"I really don't know, Seth. I can't really understand the motivation or anything. But I have been cheated on, so I do know what that feels like."

Seth closed his eyes. "How long does this feeling last?"

Christina shifted a little. "Well, for me, it was finally believing that it wasn't anything I did. It was the way he was. He'd cheated on other girls, so it was a natural progression to cheat on me. It hurt so bad..."

Seth nodded in agreement.

"It made me feel like there was something wrong with me. I felt that maybe if I wasn't so outspoken or I wasn't gone so much with work. It hit me out of nowhere one day that it wouldn't have mattered what I said or what I did, he still would have cheated. It wasn't even me. It would have been some other girl. It was on him."

Seth rolled onto his back, one hand over his chest, one behind his head. "I've thought that. If I wasn't gone so much, I could have given her what she needed."

Christina shook her head. "It's a cheater's mentality to lay blame. Guilt, manipulation, whatever it is..."

"It sucks."

"Yeah."

Seth rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his unkempt hair, before rising. He went to pull off his robe and climb into bed, but realized he was naked underneath and that Christina was still in the room.

She looked up at him, no expression on her face. "Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?"

Seth retied his robe and turned to face her, hands on hips. "Yeah, that'd be good."

Christina rose to leave.

"No, wait. I don't know..."

The blonde woman swallowed hard, gathering her nerve. Before he could speak again, she went to stand before him and pressed her lips to his. When he gave no response, other than the look of surprise on his face, Christina felt her face burn in humiliation and she turned to leave the room. She didn't have a chance to move, however, as Seth grabbed her arm, whirled her back around and took her mouth in a bruising kiss. His hands came up to frame her face as his mouth devoured hers. After a minute, he pulled away.

"I can't do this, Tina. It would be rebound sex. I don't want to do that to you," Seth said, turning away again.

"Would it really be rebound sex?"

Seth looked at her, conflicted. She just stood there, arms by her side, her lips pleasantly puffy from the force of his kiss.

"I mean, if we did have sex, what would be in your mind?"

The long-haired man chuckled a little, looking down. He paced around a little.

Christina continued. "Plus, it's not like it would be me you'd be... fucking. It would be–"

Seth grabbed her and kissed her again. "Don't even say that. It's been over with her for a long ass time. I was being complacent, just letting it go on and on even though there was nothing left. Yes, it hurts like hell to know she went outside of our relationship but..." he broke off with a sigh.

Christina just stayed where she was, allowing him to reach his own conclusions.

"It wouldn't be her I'd be fucking. It'd be you. I'd be a fool to look past you. After all, you're gorgeous for one. Sexy as hell, for another."

Christina blushed, "Oh stop, you. You already know I'll sleep with you, you don't have to butter me up."

Seth leaned down close to her ear. "Maybe I wanna butter you up."

The blonde immediately felt herself get wet with that statement. Feeling bold and empowered, Christina grabbed the belt of Seth's robe, untied it and flung it open. Then she dropped to her knees and immediately put her mouth on him.

Surprised and highly turned on, Seth let out a moan, his cock going from resting state to rock-hard in seconds. Christina bobbed her head up and down, taking him in as far as her mouth would allow.

Seth threw his head back and let out a low growl, his hands going to Christina's head. He never had this with his ex. She wouldn't 'demean' herself by going down on him, yet she expected him to eat her out.

"Oh Tina! So good!"

Spurred on by his praise, Christina relaxed her throat and took him down, her nose bumping his pubic mound.

"Fuck!" he cried out.

He pulled out of her mouth before he blew his load, wanting to please her too. He helped her to her feet and began pulling her clothes off of her until she stood naked, her body warming as a blush covered her.

"Beautiful."

Seth kissed Christina again, his hands going to her breasts, kneading them. She had gorgeous breasts, so full and round. He trailed one had down her back and cupped her ass, bracing one of her legs on his hip. She moaned as she felt his cock against her belly.

Seth lifted her up and laid her back on the bed, following her down to lay on top of her. He settled between her thighs and kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth as his hips ground into her. She whimpered as the tip of his cock slid between her cunt lips, her juices covering him.

He couldn't wait anymore. He reached down and pushed himself into her warm tight heat, groaning at the feel of her around him. He held himself still as to reign in some control. He just wanted to pound away at her but he didn't want to treat her that way. She wasn't some random woman, she was someone he cared about.

When she circled her legs around his hips and kissed his neck, he started to plunge himself in and out of her. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, their moans muffled by their mouths meeting again.

Seth wiggled a finger between them and started to finger her clit. He wasn't going to last long, not this first time with her. He could feel the tingling at the base of his spine, signalling his impending orgasm. He sped up his thrusts, riding her hard, his fingers pinching her clit hard.

Suddenly, she reared up and came hard, clamping him so hard he shot his load into her. His hips moved erratically as he rode out his high, her tunnel spasming around him again. She held him tight, bracing her mouth on his shoulder to keep from screaming out.

When they both came down from their respective highs, Seth simply lay on top of Christina, his spent cock nestled inside of her. He kissed her softly, wiping her sweat-tinged hair back from her face.

"Seth..."

"Hmm?"

"I know this is not what you need right now, but I'm in love with you."

Seth looked into her eyes, seeing the apprehension there. He smiled tenderly. "It might not be what I need but it's a great thing to hear. I could see myself falling for you. Just... give me time."

Christina smiled. "I've waited over a year for you. I can wait until you're ready for more."

Seth kissed her again. "Don't worry, you won't be waiting long."


End file.
